Caleb Hendon
(Former) |ocupation= |epithet=?? |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit= }}| }} Caleb Hendon (カレブヘンドン, Karebu Hendon) is a former member of the , currently working as a operating in the , who along with Jet and Boa Dahlia is a part of the infamous Bounty Hunter Trio. Once a high ranking soldier in his country's army, he was left jobless when the had the entire army disbanded when fears of the army defecting to the were raised by the nations Queen. Caleb then became a bounty hunter and was ultimately recruited by the organization known as Baroque Works, and was on the verge of becoming a Frontier Agent when defeated to inflict a crushing blow to the organization. Escaping Marine persecution by providing them with valuable information that helped catch numerous other Baroque Works members, he returned to his bounty hunter ways, running into Necros of the Demon Organization, escaping from that encounter with three new sets of mouths, one each on the palms of his hands and another on his chest. He ultimately ran into and teemed up with Jet and Boa Dahlia to form one of the most deadly bounty hunting teams in the Grand Line. He has consumed the -type known as the Kaya Kaya no Mi that turned him into an "Gunpowder-Man" as it allows him to create, manipulate and become gunpowder. Appearance Caleb is a fair skinned young man with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wears drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. A bang falls over the left side of his face, covering his left eye and the scope he sometimes wears. Following his encountered with Necros he ended up with mouths in each of the palms of his hands. Some time before he consumed his Devil Fruit, Caleb was caught in an explosion that blew away the elbow of his right arm and he needed to undergo surgery to save his hand. What was left of his right arm was reattached, with the part destroyed in the explosion being replaced with a transplanted arm. The transplanted elbow is dark brown in color and has several wrinkles on it. He has another prominent scar on his left arm, completely encircling his arm at the biceps. This scar was a result of a priest's attempts to hack his arm off after he mistook it for a devil's arm upon seeing the mouth that had appeared on his palm. Though not known to most people, he has another, much larger, mouth on the left side of his chest. This one is kept stitched-up as Caleb does not yet have complete control over it and if left open it would repeatedly eat his shirt, reducing it to shreds. He is normally dressed in a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt, worn over a piece of mesh armor. Along with this he wears dark pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wears a utility belt on his waist, within whose pouches he stores his clay. Over the shirt he wears a long, dark cloak with a red interior and a chin-high collar. The cloak has a red line running down the center and a pattern of red clouds on it. He also wears a teal colored ring on his right index finger, and black nail polish on his fingers and toes. He is also often seen with a forehead protector worn on his head, that also helps to hold back part of his long hair. Gallery Personality Relationships Allies Boa Dahlia Jet Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Caleb has consumed a -type known as the Kaya Kaya no Mi (かやくかやくの実, Gunpowder-Gunpowder Fruit) that allows him to create, manipulate and become "Gunpowder". Clay Manipulation Due to reasons so far unknown, Caleb has discovered that he can use the mouths on his palms to "eat" clay, earth or other such substances and mix them in with his own gunpowder to mould them into objects of various shapes and sizes that he can then use for various purposes.. By mixing in his gunpowder he can change the properties of the clay his hands "eat", making it explosive in nature. By mixing in gunpowder into the clay that he "feeds" to his hands, he can impart an explosive nature to the clay, which allows him to create bombs of various shapes and sizes, as well as of varying strengths. He can even mould animated dolls that resemble animals, creating "living bombs", creatures made out of the explosive clay that can be controlled by him and made to travel over great distances and explode at just the opportune moment. As the dolls contain the gunpowder created by his Devil Fruit, he can remotely control the dolls. He can mould the clay into the shapes of birds, animals and insects and use them for scouting purposes, helping him greatly in tracking and following a target, or even for information gathering as any information gathered by the animals is shared back with him. As the gunpowder is an extension of his own body, he can see what they see, hear what they hear and even smell and sense environmental conditions through them. These dolls retain the abilities of the creatures they where modeled after, i.e. those resembling birds can still fly, spiders can spin webs made of the clay they are born from and so on. This makes Caleb particularly effective at long range combat, as he can use these living bombs to create explosions without him having to get in close with his target. Caleb has come up with various animals that he creates for different purposes, ranging from transportation to scouting to bombardment, all depending on the size of the animal in question and the strength of the explosives with which it is made. *'Bats': Caleb moulds the clay to create bats of various sizes, though they normally tend to be small in size. These are often made with just the bare minimum amount of gunpowder mixed into the clay, barely enough to retain control over the bats. This is so because he mostly uses the bats for scouting purposes, sending them flying after a target he is trailing, or sending them ahead into hostile territory to get a lay of the land and scout out an enemy's movements. Due to their small size he can create a large number of them in a very short period of time. This, along with their ability to fly and small size make them ideal for covert operations. Due to the gunpowder mixed into them they can be remotely destroyed, erasing any evidence that they ever existed. *'Spiders': Caleb moulds the clay into a number of spheres and releases them into the air. These sphere's then explode to release a number of small clay spiders. While the bats are used primarily reconnaissance purposes, the spiders's usage is purely destructive. Each of the spiders is made out of clay that is mixed in with a great amount of high grade gunpowder and carries significant destructive power. When the numbers in which the spiders are launched is taken into consideration then the destructive potential of these little archnids becomes more apparent. The most common way in which Caleb launches them is from the air, releasing a few of the spheres so that they explode in the air and release the spiders over a wide area, resulting in numerous explosions that cover a wide area. *'Falcon': Using both hands to simultaneously mould a large quantity of clay, Caleb creates a large clay falcon that he and others can ride on. Used primarily as a means of transportation, the falcon can fly at very high speeds, allowing Caleb to cover large distances in a very short period of time. This normally acts as the primary mode of transport for the Bounty Hunter Trio, and makes up for the fact that they do not own a ship of their own. Caleb can also create restraints that passengers can hold onto, preventing them from falling off if the falcon attempts midair maneuvers. Like the bats, the falcon is also made out of clay with very like explosive power, as Caleb prefers to use his dragon when aerial firepower is required. *'Dragon': *'Twin Snake' (双蛇, Sōja): Caleb can mould the clay to create and shoot snakes from the mouths on his palms which can be grown to great lengths and he does just that with this technique, shooting them towards his intended target and controlling them like heat seeking missiles. When any one of the snakes bite anything, the mouth starts secreting a highly fluid form of the clay mixed in with Caleb's gunpowder into the target, filing their bodies with the explosive fluid. After that it is merely a matter of giving the gunpowder enough time to spread around the target's body and then setting it off, causing the target's body to explode from the inside. He can also shoot only one snake from one of his hands, or let them loose instead of keeping them connected to his palms. In this case he cannot keep on increasing their lengths, but instead the snakes gain greater mobility and can stealthily attack an opponent. This is possibly the most terrifying technique in Caleb's arsenal, as if one of the snakes let loose by him were to secretly slither up to the target and inflict a single bite on them then that would effectively spell the end for them. Besides animals, Caleb also creates inanimate objects as well, ranging from simple bombs to ropes, and staffs. Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Baroque Works Agent Category:Logia Devil Fruit User